This contract supports the advanced development of candidate products, comprised of a vaccine component and a delivery technology, for use in post-event settings following the intentional release of a biothreat agent or naturally occurring outbreaks of infectious diseases. Such biodefense vaccine technologies are intended to simplify and expedite delivery of vaccine to large numbers of patients.